BEN X Jeff Just a Normal Happy Ending
by multi.fandom.plus.youtube
Summary: BEN and Jeff fall in love at a bar. Jeff Takes him back to the mansion. What next?


BEN X JEFF

Just a Normal Happy Ending

Jeff was out, getting drunk. He was 23 now so Slenderman allowed him to. Slendy didn't like it but Jeff could take care of himself now. He then noticed someone walk in. He couldn't stop staring.

The figure was BEN. BEN Drownded. BEN saw Jeff and blushed from him staring of course. He went torwd Jeff.

"U-Uh, hi." BEN was a little shacky knowing he was next to a serial killer "May I sit here?"

Jeff nodded. He thought 'this is the most polite man in the Underworld.' He was attracted to the man... 'Do I know him from somewhere? I feel... like... like i like him.' Jeff didn't understand his feelings.

"I'm BEN," He was blushing "BEN Drowned"

"I'm Jeff the Killer." Jeff thought... 'I know him' "Your the one that huants the 'Majoras Mask' game..."

"Yeah, and... I... um... Like you." BEN didn't know what he had just said. "I mean it's a great game."

"It is a grea- WAIT WHAT? You like me?"

"Y-Yeah..." BEN looked like a tomato

"Well... I was staring at you, because i like you too" Jeff's real smile was on his face

BEN put his hand on Jeff's. Jeff looked over. They didn't move for seconds on end. Then, Jeff kissed BEN. BEN kissed back. They left the bar, barely drunk, and went to the mansion.

"This is where i live." Jeff let out a sigh "Slenderman and Eyeless Jack are home"

"It's big." BEN looked up at Jeff "It's fine if others are home."

Jeff let out a big smile. He took out his key and unlocked the door. He let BEN in and shut the door behind them.

"Hey Jeff!" Tha was the voice of a close friend, Jack "Your back early!"

"Yeah." He was not sure what to tell Jack "I met someone at the bar. Jack, this is BEN Drowned"

"H-Hi." BEN was a little scared of Jack

"Hi BEN. It's nice to meet you."

Just then Slendy came in. He walked to the other three. Then Smile Dog came in. 'GREAT!' Jeff was upset.

"Hi BEN, its good to see you again!" Slendy shook BEN's hand "Oh and this is Smile Dog"

They said hellos and BEN Jeff went upstairs, to Jeff's room. "It's late. Stay the night." Jeff was wanting this and he didn't know why.

"Well." BEN was thinking "My house is far away, so why not!"

"Yay! The floor is wood and we dont have an empty rooms so you can sleep with me. If thats ok with you." Jeff was thinkng 'say yes say yes'

"Ok. It's late, and i'm tired you want to go to sleep right now?"

"Sure!" Jeff took his hoodie and shirt off to revel his chest pale and damaged

"Are you ok? With all those chest wonds and all." BEN then kissed Jeff's chest wond and held him close.

"O-Oh, I am fine." He tooks his pants off to revel his boxers.

BEN blushed at the sight of his boxers. He took his girlish tunic off along with his leggings. Jeff took his hat off of him. Jeff got in bed first, hugging the wall. Then BEN Climed in. He faced away from Jeff.

Jeff was taller. He let BEN spoon him, and held him close.

"J-Jeff?" BEN was happy but scared

"Yes BEN?" Jeff was staring at BEN

"Do... You want to be my boyfriend?"

"Only if you be my boyfriend."

They both smiled and fell fast asleep. Jeff woke up before BEN. He looked at his clock. It read '11:22 am' but Jeff shrugged. He held BEN closer.

Soon after BEN woke up. He yawned, and looked at Jeff. He kissed Jeff with a kiss in return.

"Good morning." Jeff held his small boyfriend closer to his warm body.

"Good morning to you" BEN smiled as he felt the warmth of Jeff, then he looked at the clock, "We better get up, shouldn't we."

The boys got up and got dressed. Everyone but Slendy was gone.

"You boys have fun last night?" Slendy chuckled "You guys looked cute in bed together."

Jeff, with a shocked face snapped back at him with "YOU WATCHED US SLEEP LAST NIGHT?!"

"No. I was going to tell you guys breakfast was ready, but i just couldn't wake you two up"

BEN could tell Jeff was annoyed with Slendy. Then his stomach growled.

"How about some food." Jeff looked at BEN. "What do you want?"

"A sandwitch please," BEN sat down "and do you have coke?"

"Yeah! Here you go." Jeff sat next to BEN and kissed him forgeting about Slendy.

"You two are dating then?" Slendy was standing right behind Jeff, who nearly screamed.

"Go ahead and tell the mansion!"

They ate and went back to Jeff's room. They started making out.

The rest went by as a blur. But the Killers got married after a couple years

The End


End file.
